Prove It
by Distant Storm
Summary: Azureshipping.SetoxAnzu. It was their little secret. Come graduation, they decide to come out, and the gang takes it just the way they thought they would. Until they walked away.


_Hey everyone! I decided to write another one-shot. Hope you like it!_

_As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Prove It_

_Distant Storm_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Mazaki Anzu watched him with scrutinizing eyes. P.E. was required in high school, much to her delight. The teacher, Mrs. Kifanu was making the boys work. Silently, the young woman watching thanked her. She liked to see him covered in sweat. It made him even more sexy.

The sun beat down on all the boys, making their sweat covered skin glow. His was almost a deep bronze, Anzu finally decided. She watched with a renewed interest, until the final bell rang. Then, waiting until the halls had finally cleared out, she watched him emerge from the locker rooms.

His hair was soaked, and small beads of water formed on the tips. She licked her strawberry lips, leaning against the lockers cooly.

"Hey," she said, giving him a once over. "Kifanu give you hell?"

He smiled, in that cocky way that gave her butterflies. "Not as much as you usually give me." He glanced up and down the hallway, before leaning in closer, giving her the chance to catch the smell of his aftershave.

"That's the good kind of hell," she purred, moving so that she had her hands tangled in his hair. He had her pinned against the metal lockers.

He chuckled but quickly pushed on her hard, his lips capturing hers. She moaned into him, causing him to turn up the heat even more. When they finally broke apart, all had gone deathly silent in the hallway, except for their heavy breathing.

Kaiba Seto never knew anyone who could make him feel the way she did.

She took his hand, giggling in that schoolgirl way that still turned him on. He led her out to the parking lot, where his motorcycle was parked.

"When do you have to go to work?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his.

"Now," he said, taking the hand she had locked with his, and using it to pull her back into him. She hadn't meant that kind of work.

She kissed his lips, mouth and eyes closed. When he realized he wasn't getting anything else, she pushed him away.

"Not quite yet. We're in the parking lot. Let's go somewhere a little more private, for both our sakes."

It was true, he reasoned. Though he didn't want to reason. He wanted to be able to kiss her right then and there and not have to worry about paparazzi popping out of a nearby bush.

He knew she didn't care what her friends thought, but his reason was to keep it from getting to Jounouchi, for he'd never let her out of his sight again.

"Alright, he said gruffly, as they went to his motorcycle. He handed her one of the two helmets and got on, stradling the seat as he reved up the engine.

It was amazing to Anzu that he wasn't even wearing his classic trenchcoat. He had probably stuffed it in his locker and forgot about it. Did she do it to him? Probably. His hair was messed up under the helmet, and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, and untucked, making him look like he was flustered, or in a rush. Or in this case, she thought, both.

Of course, she had become rather forgetful thanks to him as well. Her sweater was in her locker, though it was too hot for a sweater anyway, and sometimes, she was lucky if she had even gotten home with cell phone. Too many times had she forgotten and left it at his house, to find it charged and ready to go the next day in her locker.

She smiled tenderly at him, before sliding on the helmet and placing a high heel on the peg. Anzu was getting good at getting on the motorcycle, doing it all in one sweep. She swore Seto brought the vehicle just so he could be able to watch her short skirt ride up in the wind.

Seto backed up the motorcycle, and then coasted it to the edge of the lot. Anzu knew it was going to become extremely windy and much more dangerous the second he turned out of the parking lot, so she wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her, locking her hands around his abdomen. He smiled from under the helmet, and she leaned into him.

When he turned, Anzu smiled. It was about time they had gotten some freedom. Nothing else mattered to her except for the driver of the motorcycle. Once in a while, when there were people around and he had to stop for a traffic light, he'd place a hand over hers. The feeling of his skin on hers drove her crazy. But she liked it, and that was all that mattered.

They had taken the scenic route to his house, the suburban mansion located just on the edge of town. He always took her a different way. Sometimes they'd end up in the middle of nowhere, and he'd spring for ice cream. Other times, they'd end up at a beach. Today, he had taken her out of the northern part of the city, and looped down out into the countryside, bordering the sea. It had always been his favorite ride, and hers as well.

At the halfway mark, he stopped, taking off his helmet and looking back at her. She sat behind him like a queen, though her hair and clothes were tousled just as much as his.

"Ice cream?" He asked, knowing the answer all too well.

"Of course."

And so it was, as with everything she had ever wanted, she got it. They leaned against a wooden fence, eating ice cream from cones.

She turned from the fence, and now he was pinned against it by her. She leaned foreward, giving him a strawberry ice cream kiss, which he returned. She was met with the taste of chocolate, his favorite. She deepened their kiss, causing him to drop the ice cream cone. She always finished first, and she always got him for it.

A low growl was emitted from the back of his throat, and she kissed him even harder, battling his tongue. She broke away from his lips just enough to whisper, "You like that, Seto?"

"Mmm," was the only response she got from him, before he spun her around to be pinned against the fence. She ran her hands down his chest and torso, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. His blouse was completely unbuttoned, and his hair had been messed up even more by her hands.

Siezing the opportunity, he picked her up and placed her on top of the fence, unbuttoning her blouse as well. Usually she would bat his hand away, or mention something about being civil in public, but today she came prepared, wearing a little tiny halter underneath her uniform, that ended just below her ribs. He smiled, throwing the blouse on the ground.

Anzu knew how to handle him. At times, he wondered how they had kept their secret at school. His hormones would never recover from her. Just like that time in World History, the only class they were next to each other in, when she had put her hand on his thigh. Never before had he been so flustered. Before that, he had always had the upperhand. Now he could lose it in front of someone, and never worry about the consequences.

"Let's go," he murmured against her lips. She nodded, picking up her blouse from the ground,brushing off most of the dirt and throwing it back on, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Your house?"

"Yes." She smiled. He had been to her house. It was comfortable, but when her parents were home, it wasn't the greatest place to be. Usually, the mansion was the preferred destination, especially if Yugi decided to show up with the guys or vice versa, then they would both be caught.

Their ride back had been pleasant, but the second they were back at his mansion, the motorcycle was left outside, helmets placed over the mirrors, and they were in the air conditioned house real fast.

Anzu flopped down on a couch as he entered his living room. He looked around first to see if Mokuba was around, but as usual, the boy had soccer practice. So he threw himself practically on top of her, placing a kiss to her neck, moving lower with each one.

Kaiba Seto did not show anyone his intimate side in public. Anzu was his first real girlfriend, one who he chose, not just to accompany him to balls like his staff selected, or one that wanted some publicity and sent him some cheezy love letters. The fact that he even kissed her outside of his own home showed her that she was something special.

"Seto?" Her voice was exasperated, and she felt like she was going to melt away into the couch. But she knew him too well. Something was up. He was being gently yet vicious at the same time. Something she loved, just like she loved all of him.

"Anzu," he whispered, his low voice resonating directly into her ear. She felt him move from directly on top of her, pulling her up with him. He laid her back onto the couch right next to him, his arms wrapped around her.

She snuggled up to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. He returned the gesture. "I love you," she whispered sweetly.

"As I love you," he said, inhaling the scent of her windblown hair.

At that point, Mokuba came in to find the two teens on the couch. He covered his eyes, sneaking past the two of them.

"I can hear you 'eww'ing," Anzu commented. Both teens laughed.

Mokuba smiled. Anzu always was at their house, clad in a uniform, or her own clothes that Seto kept in his closet. Sometimes, she would spend the night there, and he would wake up in the morning to find them both in the basement all cuddled up. He had to admit, Anzu made his older brother more of a kind teenager than anything else.

"You caught me." The teens both sat up, and turned, watching the twelve year old. "Hey Seto? Can we go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure," he said. He looked at Anzu. "You are coming right?"

"Absolutely. Let me just grab a shower, and I'll be all set." She went to stand up, but was pulled back down, landing on Seto's lap.

He whispered something into her ear and she laughed.

"Don't you wish you could," she replied, kissing his open mouth and then running up the large staircase.

"You should tell everyone that you're with her, big brother. She's perfect."

Seto looked at his little brother before getting up and running a hand through his hair. "It'll be almost a year at graduation," he said, out of the blue. "Maybe then," He commented.

"But that's in two weeks."

"I have to talk to her about it, kiddo. I'm not just going to turn around and tell everyone." With that, he walked up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Anzu exited the shower, wrapping herself up in a towel before opening the door that linked her boyfriend's bedroom with the master bath. There was Seto, looking like a king, propped up on pillows on his bed, typing into his laptop. At the turn of the doorknob, he looked up, then looked back down. Anzu's privacy was always respected, as was his, though he had said to her on numerous occasions that she was free to do as she wished.

"Shower's free."

"Damn," he said, getting up. She stood there before him in a fluffy white towel. He couldn't help but give her a once over, watching the beads of water that trailed from the pieces of hair that stuck to her face, down her neck, and then into parts covered by the towel.

He kissed her quickly, before grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom. The door shut behind her, and she smiled, hearing him curse as he was hit with a jet of ice cold water.

"I love you too Anzu," he said bitterly. She laughed.

"Oh chill out," she replied. Mokuba was outside the doorway.

"How cold was the water?" Mokuba asked from outside the room. Anzu stood around the corner drying her hair.

"Ice cold," she replied. They both laughed.

---------------------------------------------------

Anzu, Seto, and Mokuba had settled for nothing less than an extravagent dinner at one of the restaurants near the beach. The food was amazing, and Mokuba had left them alone once he had finished his crab, in order to go skip rocks in the azure water.

"So," Seto said, beginning to make conversation, something he frequently did around Anzu. "Mokuba and I were talking and I...well we think that graduation would be a good time for us to come out about us." He seemed to blush a bit, something he usually didn't do.

"You do, do you?" She quirked a perfect eyebrow. "Okay."

"What? That's it? No big issue?" Seto was amazed. "What did you do with my Anzu?"

"Your Anzu?"

"Yes, my Anzu." She smiled, holding his hand. "Are you positive you'd be okay with all your friends knowing? Not to mention the fact that every tabeloid will put you on the cover."

"My friends can get used to it. They won't like it at first, but they'll live. And I don't believe in tabeloids. I knew you didn't want a big public ordeal, I thought you wanted us to keep it our little secret." Anzu took a sip of the margarita Seto had ordered for her. The salty tequila taste warmed her insides. Age and Kaiba Seto didn't matter. He got what he wanted. And because she was pretty much an extension of him, she was privy to the same.

Seto smiled, stroking her hands. "I want to be able to take you out in public and not have to worry about having people think it's a scandal. It's been almost a year anyway."

"Aren't you sweet?" She looked at him. "I remember when you and I first got together."

"You got mad at me because I said something about Jounouchi."

"And you kissed me because I wouldn't shut up."

"You liked it," he stated, taking a sip of wine.

"You know what?" She looked at him. "I did. I liked it so much, I'm going to do it again."

She leaned over, kissing him with a burst of passion that left him, dare he say it, weak in the knees. Thankfully, they were sitting down. He left money with the bill on the table, and took her by the hand, leading her out onto the sand. She threw her shoes off and picked up the bottom of her skirt, sinking her feet into the wet sand at the edge of the water.

Funloving Anzu, he thought.

His Anzu.

-------------------------------------------------

When graduation day arrived, Anzu seemed the most tense of all her friends.

"Anzu, is something wrong?"

"No!" She said a bit too quickly. Jounouchi and Honda looked at her quizzically. "I, uh, well, I guess I'm a little stressed about everything that's going on."

"Don't be," Yugi said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Graduation will be fun."

"That's not what I'm stressed about."

"Well, you can tell us," Honda said, concern present on his features. Anzu was usually pretty peppy, and this time, she seemed just a little too distracted.

"Alright, on one condition."

"What?" The three boys asked simontaneously.

"Promise you won't freak out on me." She looked directly at Honda and Jounouchi as she said it.

"Alright, it's not like yas datin' moneybags or nothin'," Jounouchi stated.

"Actually," She began to say, but then seeing the faces her friends had made, she turned around, away from them, a smirk present on her features.

"You aren't." Yugi looked at her, catching her smirk.

"We don't really date," Anzu said. "Its a bit more casual than that."

"What?" Honda and Jounouchi stood up, fists pounding on the table.

"How long has this been going on?" Yugi asked, curiousity mounting. "I thought you were with someone. You haven't been around too much lately."

"You noticed dis?" He asked Yugi.

"It's been going on for a few weeks now," Yugi responded.

Anzu inhaled quickly, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Personally, I think it'll be a year on the first of the month."

"You."

Kaiba avoided Jounouchi's fresh glare and planted a kiss on Anzu's cheek. She smiled at her friends who still stared in shock.

"Well, I think I better let that information soak in," Anzu said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand, about to walk away. "Don't be too hard on Seto. I really love him."

"You're kidding."

Honda, being the brilliant one, laughed. "Prove it."

"Certainly," Seto replied, kissing her on the lips. Once they had proven their point, she broke away from him, leaving him leaning toward her, wanting more.

"Oh man," Honda said. "That was only the best thing I could've said," he commented sarcastically.

"Thank you," Anzu said, calmly. She winked at all them. "I'll see you at graduation."

When the two of them walked away, there were three mouths hanging open.

"That went well," Yugi commented.

"Very well."

"I'm glad they didn't know we totally busted them last week in the locker room." The trio laughed. "I guess we all knew it was a girl when he forgot his trenchcoat."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_awww, and i thought it was going to have a plot line... ah well. _

_please review and thanks for reading x3_


End file.
